Tol Wiki
Język: Polski English čeština Dansk Deutsch Ελληνικά Español Suomi Français Italian Magyar Nederlands Norsk Polski Română Türkçe русский 中文 中文 (台灣) O grze Throne of Lies Internetowa gra oszustów to trójwymiarowa gra online dla wielu graczy, w której od 8 do 16 graczy muszą połączyć swoje społeczne umiejętności dedukcji z ponad 100 umiejętnościami, aby wykorzenić zdrajców przy stole i powstrzymać wrogów przed przejęciem kontroli nad królestwem. W nowoczesnych grach stołowych, takich jak Werewolf / Mafia i osadzonych w czasach średniowiecznego konfliktu, każdy gracz jest losowo przydzielany do jednej z ponad 40 klas, od samego Króla do nieszczęsnego Błazna. Większość graczy będzie lojalnymi członkami frakcji Niebieskiego Smoka, ale w każdej grze będą również członkowie nikczemnego Kultu lub tajemniczej Niewidocznej frakcji, a także kilka Neutralnych postaci, które będą mieszać różne rzeczy. Gra jest na PC, Mac i Linux. Kickstarter i zamknięta alfa rozpoczęły się na początku drugiego kwartału 2017 r. Gra została uruchomiona na platformie Steam 29 września 2017 r. Oficjalny Discord: '''https://discord.gg/tol '''Cel gry Cel Throne Of Lies jest prosty: wyeliminuj przeciwną frakcję. Jeśli jesteś neutralny i nie masz żadnej frakcji, będziesz miał unikalny cel, taki jak przetrwanie do końca lub wyeliminowanie wszystkich. Podczas gdy członkowie Kultu i Niewidzialnych frakcji poznają swoich sprzymierzeńców, członkowie Niebieskiego Smoka muszą podejrzewać każdego innego gracza, aby nie popadli w zły spisek. Nawet król jest podejrzany w tronie kłamstw, ponieważ mógł pracować dla wroga. Jak grać (w dużym skrócie) Chodzą słuchy, że grupa zdrajców, znana pod nazwą „Frakcja Niewidocznych”, planuje spisek przeciwko mieszkańcom zamku. Lojalni członkowie Frakcji Niebieskiego Smoka muszą odkryć, kto dopuścił się zdrady, przy pomocy poszlak i własnego intelektu. Zasady są proste: Zabij tych złych (czyli Frakcję Niewidocznych/Frakcje Kultystów) zanim oni zabiją tych dobrych (czyli Frakcję Niebieskiego Smoka): Zabij albo zostań Zabity, ale możesz zabić tylko tych, którzy na to zasłużyli. Gdy zapadnie noc źli (Frakcja Niewidocznych/Frakcja Kultystów) starają się uprzykrzyć albo ukrócić życie członkom Niebieskiego Smoka – dzięki swoim umiejętnościom nocnym, mogą oni mordować innych graczy. Jakby tego było mało, mają też możliwość rozpoznawania swoich sprzymierzeńców i spotykania się z nimi po zmroku. Drudzy zaś, członkowie Frakcji Niebieskiego Smoka, nocą prowadzą śledztwo, bronią innych, albo w inny sposób udzielają im pomocy. Tylko nieliczni z nich mają możliwość zabijania. Podczas śledztwa starają się ustalić, kto jest z nimi, a kto przeciw nim. Większość członków Niebieskiego Smoka nie może umawiać się na nocne spotkania. Sprawiedliwi, chociaż mają przewagę liczebną nad zdrajcami, nie wiedzą, kto jest w jakiej frakcji. Za dnia gracze odkrywają, kto minionej nocy padł ofiarą morderstwa i omawiają okoliczności zbrodni. Wspólnie patrzą na poszlaki (również te, które Frakcja Niewidocznych lub Frakcja Kultystów zostawiła dla zmyłki) i metodą dedukcji ustalają, kto jest mordercą. Każdy gracz dysponuje umiejętnością dzienną, która pomaga mu i innym w dokonaniu wyboru. Pod koniec dnia, jeden gracz zostaje oskarżony o zdradę i stracony – twoim zadaniem jest oskarżać tych, którzy faktycznie są winni. Rzecz jasna, istnieje więcej elementów rozgrywki, które czynią grę jeszcze zabawniejszą. Są to między innymi klasy oraz Frakcja Kultu. Jeśli chcesz dowiedzieć się więcej, zjedź na dół i przeczytaj o nich sam! Cztery frakcje? W każdej grze Throne Of Lies, jeden gracz zostaje przydzielony do roli Króla. Król może być członkiem którejkolwiek z czterech frakcji i tylko on będzie wiedział, której frakcji jest jego częścią. 1. Frakcja Niebieskiego Smoka: Dobrzy i szlachetni przywódcy Zamku Adiart reprezentują frakcję Niebieskiego Smoka. Ich celem jest pokonanie członków Niewidocznych lub Kultu oraz wszelkich neutralnych graczy, którzy próbują ich wyeliminować. Najważniejsze dla Niebieskiego Smoka są społeczne umiejętności wyciągania wniosków, ponieważ nie wiedzą, którzy gracze są ich sojusznikami. Na początku każdej gry jeden gracz otrzyma rolę Księcia. W grach z Niewidocznymi, graczom może przydzielić rolę Szeryfa. W grach z Kultem graczom może przydzielić rolę Paladyna. Tylko kilku wybranych członków Niebieskiego Smoka ma zdolność zabijania innych graczy. Z tego powodu ważne jest, aby korzystać z umiejętności egzekucji graczy w ciągu dnia i zapobiegać wzrostowi ich potęgi i liczby. 2. Frakcja Niewidocznych: Celem tajemniczej, niewidocznej frakcji jest wyeliminowanie członków Niebieskiego Smoka i wszelkich neutralnych graczy, którzy próbują ich wyeliminować. Na początku gry Niewidocznych, dwóch graczy zostanie przydzielonych do ról Uzurpatora i Skrytobójcy. Uzurpator może werbować graczy i przekształcać ich w złe wersje ich oryginalnej klasy. Skrytobójca może zabić lub zatruć innych graczy, aby wyeliminować ich z gry. W tym samym czasie może być tylko trzech członków Niewidocznych. 3. [[Kult|'Frakcja Kultu']]:' Podobnie jak Niewidoczni, celem złej frakcji Kultu jest wyeliminowanie członków Niebieskiego Smoka i wszelkich neutralnych graczy, którzy próbują ich wyeliminować. Kult pojawi się tylko w grach mających co najmniej 11 graczy. Na początku gry Kultu, jeden gracz zostanie przydzielony do roli Przywódcy kultu, a drugi gracz będzie albo Wzywającym, Rytualistą albo Poszukiwaczem. Przywódca Kultu może prać mózgi innych graczy, aby dołączyli do Kultu jako jedna z tych trzech klas lub jako Apostoł, w oparciu o ich pierwotny typ klasy. W tym samym czasie może być tylko czterech członków Kultu, ale Przywódca Kultu może poświęcić członków swojej własnej frakcji, aby uzupełnić swoje umiejętności i otworzyć przestrzeń dla innego zwerbowanego. 4. 'Frakcja Neutralna: W Throne Of Lies znajduje się osiem różnych neutralnych klas, z których każda ma własny, unikalny cel. Podczas gdy klasy takie jak Żniwiarz, Opętaniec, Czarownik, Inkwizytor i Oskarżycielka muszą eliminować innych graczy; Błazen, Najemnik i Alchemik mają bardziej samolubne cele. Co czyni Throne of Lies wyjątkową? Throne of Lies jest niepodobna do żadnej innej gry dedukcyjnej. Występują w niej dwa istotne elementy rozgrywki: * Król Na początku każdej gry, losowy gracz zostaje wybrany królem i przypisany do dowolnej frakcji. Król może wpływać na losy gry przez dysponowanie dodatkowymi głosami podczas sądów i posiadanie prawa weta. Stanowi on duże zagrożenie dla frakcji przeciwnej; tak duże, że każdy, kto się z nim nie zgadza, będzie próbował go zabić. Jeśli próba zabójstwa się powiedzie, nowy król zostanie wybrany w procesie nominacji. Członkowie rodziny królewskiej mogą wówczas zgłosić swoją kandydaturę na stanowisko króla lub jeśli żadne z rodziny królewskiej nie będzie zainteresowane zostaniem Królem inni mogą zgłosić swoją kandydaturę. Żaden zabójca z frakcji Niebieskiego Smoka nie może użyć swoich zabójczych umiejętności na królu wyjątkiem jest Kamerdyner * Frakcja Niewidocznych i jej zdolność do werbowania Każdy bohater potrzebuje swojego złoczyńcy, a Throne of Lies nie stanowi od tej reguły wyjątku. Frakcja Niewidocznych zaczyna grę z dwoma członkami: Zabójca i Uzurpator. Podczas gdy asasyn zajmuje się mokrą robotą, Uzurpator dokonuje werbunku. To właśnie dzięki niemu Niewidoczni rośnie w siłę – co czyni grę coraz bardziej ciekawą. Uzurpator może zaopatrywać Frakcję Niewidocznych w nowych członków. We frakcji tej w jednej chwili może być co najwyżej trzech ludzi. Jeśli Uzurpatorowi uda się zrekrutować danego gracza, gracz ten przechodzi w służbę Niewidocznych, a ponadto zostaje mu przypisana nowa klasa, będąca odzwierciedleniem jego oryginalnej klasy. W przypadku śmierci asasyna, jego stanowisko obejmuje gracz, który jako ostatni został zwerbowany. Uzurpator nie może jednak być zastąpiony. Rodzaje klas Istnieje 6 rodzajów klas: Zabójcza – Klasy zabójcze mogą pozbywać się członków wrogich frakcji. Ofensywna – Klasy napastnicze wykorzystują swoje umiejętności do naprzykrzania się nieprzyjacielowi. Śledcza – Klasy śledcze mogą prowadzić dochodzenie w sprawie innych graczy w celu pozyskania poszlak na temat ich klasy, frakcji lub typu. Towarzyska – Klasy towarzyskie wykorzystują swoje umiejętności retoryczne do wywierania wpływu na postęp gry. Specjalna – Niektóre klasy są niepodobne do innych, na przykład Król albo Uzurpator. Wsparcie – Klasy wspierające mogą leczyć inne klasy albo dawać im dodatkowe umiejętności. Klasy '''' Zwykły tryb gry W zwykłym trybie gier, około ośmiu do dziesięciu graczy będzie członkami Niebieskiego Smoka. Niebieskim Smokom w normalnym trybie gry gwarantowany jest Książę. Jeśli Niewidoczni są w grze, odradzają się z Skrytobójcą i Uzurpatorem. Szeryf czasami pojawia się w tych grach. Jeśli Kult jest w grze, odradzają się z Przywódcą Kultu i Wzywającym, Rytualistą lub Poszukiwaczem. Paladyn czasami pojawia się w tych grach. Książę jest najpotężniejszą klasą Niebieskiego Smoka, mającą zdolność uwięzienia ludzi w nocy i próbowania znaleźć złych osób i przeprowadzić na nich egzekucję Gracze, którzy nie są przypisani do Niebieskiego Smoka, Niewidocznych lub Kultu, będą neutralni. Król odrodzi się w każdej grze, bez względu na to, czy w grze są Niewidzialni, czy Kult, jest członkiem losowej frakcji, i nikt nie zna jego frakcji. Fazy i przebieg gry Rozgrywka w Throne of Lies dzieli się na dwie fazy: fazę dnia i fazę nocy. Gra rozpoczyna się w ciągu dnia. Kiedy licznik u góry ekranu osiągnie zero, rozpoczyna się faza nocna. Gra trwa tak długo, aż warunki zwycięstwa zostaną spełnione. Podczas gdy każdy gracz ma zdolności w nocy, tylko niektóre klasy mają zdolności dnia. Niezależnie od klasy, każdy gracz może użyć tylko jednej umiejętności na fazę. Początek gry: Na początku gracz dostaje możliwość nadania sobie nazwy, po czym zostaje mu przypisana klasa, którą zna tylko on. Następnie gracze mają czas, aby się poznać. Jeden z nich w losowy sposób zostaje wybrany królem i dołącza do dowolnej frakcji z wyjątkiem Kultu. Wszyscy wiedzą, kto jest królem, ale tylko król wie, do której frakcji należy. Po krótkiej rozmowie, gracze udają się do swoich pokojów i rozpoczynają rozgrywkę od fazy nocnej. Dzień: Dzień zaczyna się od ujawnienia, kto nie przeżył nocy. Do wiadomości publicznej podana zostaje jego klasa, treść dziennika oraz zawartość notatki zapisanej krwią i atramentem. Jeśli denatem jest król, rozpoczyna się proces nominacji w celu wyłonienia następcy. Klasy rodziny królewskiej mogą powstać i zgłosić swoją kandydaturę. Jeśli kandydat jest tylko jeden, zdobywa on tron. Jeśli kandydatów jest dwóch, następuje głosowanie. Jeśli zaś nikt się nie zgłosił to ponownie mogą zgłosić swoją kandydaturę reszta graczy, kolejna nominacja odbywa się nazajutrz. Brak kandydatów po dwóch dniach oznacza początek bezkrólewia, które utrzymuje się do końca gry. Po wybraniu nowego króla albo odkryciu, że król jednak przeżył, zaczynają się poszukiwania zdrajcy. Aby wpłynąć na dyskusję, gracze mogą potajemnie skorzystać ze swoich umiejętności dziennych, zazwyczaj przynoszących efekty zaraz po aktywacji i możliwych do użycia tylko raz dziennie. W procesie dedukcji może okazać się przydatna wbudowana encyklopedia. Po wybraniu oskarżonego, gracze głosują nad tym, czy jest winny, czy nie. Jeśli głosowanie przemawia na jego niekorzyść, zostaje on stracony. Pierwszy gracz, który go oskarżył, dostępuje zaszczytu wymierzenia kary. Sposób, w jaki zostaje ona wykonana, zależy od broni, którą kat trzyma w ręku. Noc: Kiedy zachodzi słońce, klasy szlacheckie, kultyści oraz członkowie Niewidocznych mają możliwość nawiązania kontaktu z innymi, podczas gdy pozostałe postaci spędzają noc w ciszy. Gracze, korzystając z umiejętności właściwych dla swoich klas, mogą podejmować określone działania, takie jak prowadzenie śledztwa, ochranianie przyjaciół albo mordowanie wrogów. Akcje, których chęć użycia zgłoszono w nocy, zostają wykonane nad ranem. Gracze są informowani o działaniach mających na nich wpływ. Niektóre umiejętności mają pierwszeństwo nad innymi, na przykład: jeśli asasyn spróbuje zabić kamerdynera, a w tym samym czasie kamerdyner zajmie asasynowi czas, to akcja kamerdynera zostanie wykonana pierwsza i zajęty przedstawiciel Niewidocznych nie będzie w stanie zabić członka Niebieskiego Smoka. Nie żyjesz? Śmierć nie kończy twojej gry w Throne Of Lies. Zmarli gracze będą siedzieć na cmentarzu jako widzowie. Pośrednik może rozmawiać ze zmarłymi w nocy, aby uzyskać wskazówki, a Medyk może nawet ożywić jednego członka Niebieskiego Smoka na mecz. Zmarli są nadal uprawnieni do zwycięstwa, jeśli ich frakcja wygra mecz i mogą zdobyć złoto, obstawiając, kto według nich zostanie stracony następnego dnia. Fabuła Throne of Lies posiada fabułę, począwszy od najwcześniej opublikowanych rozdziałów: # Zamek # Dobry król # Zły król # Gdzie jest mój kolor? Historia głupca # Spisek # Zebranie Źródła inspiracji * Średniowieczna polityka * Gra w mafię * Sherlock Holmes * StarCraft II: Mafia * Secret Hitler * Town of Salem * Gra o tron * Wersal: Prawo krwi * The Elder Scrolls V: Skyrim * League of Legends * Dungeons and Dragons (DnD) * Monty Python i Święty Graal Wystąpienia * Game Developers Conference 2016 * Unite 2016 Linki zewnętrzne * Oficjalna strona internetowa * Strona Steam Tłumaczenia Jeśli menu na górze strony nie działa, kliknij tutaj: * Arabic/العربية * Czech/čeština * Dansk/Danish * Dutch/Nederlands * English * Filipino/Pilipino (Tagalog) * Finnish/Suomi * French/Français * German/Deutsch * Greek/Ελληνικά * Hungarian/Magyar * Indonesian/Bahasa Indonesia * Italian/Italiano * Japanese/日本語 * Korean/한국어 * Chinese (Simplified) / 中文 * Chinese (Traditional) / 中文 (台湾) * Norwegian/Norsk * Polish/Polski * Portuguese/Português * Russian/pусский * Spanish/Español * Swedish/Svenska * Turkish/Türkiye * Ukrainian/Українська Partner Social Deduction Games Heist Gone Wrong Wikia A Heist Gone Wrong is an online multiplayer game for 4 to 6 people about bluffing and deception. It is based on One Night Ultimate Werewolf. A bank robbery doesn't go as planned, and the Robbers mix in with innocent bystanders. Your goal is to figure out who the Bank Robbers are and arrest one, or to survive as the Bank Robber, depending on your role. Camp Cadaver's Wikia Camp Cadaver is inspired by well known tropes from 1980s slasher films. Become a hero and try to survive, or secretly destroy the camp as a villain or psycho. Includes over 60 roles and 200 cosmetic options to ensure every round is different and filled with mayhem. Options include playing with a reduced role list for easier deduction, fast or long play, and much more. Rounds accomidate 5 - 15 players.Category:Browse